


The Games We Play

by vampnira92



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person, Possessive Deidara (Naruto), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampnira92/pseuds/vampnira92
Summary: Ever since joining Akatsuki, Amane had been like the annoying little sister that Deidara never wanted. But on a mission to Amegakure, boredom ensues and Amane's usual games take an interesting turn that not even she had expected. DeidaraxOC LEMON ONESHOT that has the possibility of growing into a larger fic. Let me know your thoughts/opinions in comments and I'll consider it.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Games We Play

“Is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?” Amane asked, staring at the strange clay creature thing that her partner, Deidara had created, turning it this way and that in her lithe hand.

No matter how she looked at it, it didn’t get any cuter, whatever it was. Her blond partner scoffed and snatched it back from her with a glare. He’d intended it as a gift, thinking that she might like a cute little something to remind her of him when he was away on missions since she’d made it a hobby to pester him ever since she joined Akatsuki, but he hadn’t told her that it was supposed to be a gift. He’d just asked what she thought of it which turned out to be a mistake.

“Uncultured cow can’t tell a work of art from a pile of shit, un…” he muttered under his breath, crushing the creature back down into clay.

Amane had heard him and retorted under her own breath with a glare to the back of his head, “Apparently neither can you…”

It was silent for a while between the two of them aside from the sound of the wind rushing by and the beating of the clay owl’s wings. Amane was the one to break it.

“Remind me why I had to come with you to… where are we going, again?”

“Leader told us that we had to get supplies from Konan in Amegakure so that’s what we’re doing and where we’re going, baka onna… un…”

“Right… and… how long will it take to get there?”

“Five days, so you’d might as well get comfortable… un.”

Amane sighed, flopping down to her butt, stretching her legs out, leaning back on her hands, and tapping the toes of her shoes together. She had to spend at least the next five days with Deidara. She loved to give him a tough time and piss him off, but she doubted that she could keep it up and still be entertained with it for the next five days. She closed her dual-colored eyes with a sigh and rolled her head around, allowing her shoulder-length storm-gray hair to fall freely. Meanwhile, Deidara fidgeted with his clay in one hand, aimlessly making small creatures before squishing them back down to make a new one with his full attention focused on the path ahead.

Amane’s mind wandered, wondering what else his hands could do. Each of his palms had a mouth in them equipped with a full set of teeth and a  **_very_ ** limber tongue to be able to make the clay creatures that he was famous for. A mischievous gleam passed over her eyes, the left a bright sky blue and the right, violent storm gray-green, and a smirk formed over her face.

“Hey, Deidara-kun, when you masturbate are you also giving yourself a blowjob?”

Deidara’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, his face went strawberry red, and the hand that had been making clay creatures closed into a tight fist, squeezing the clay between his fingers with a wet “squelch.”

“What did you just ask me? …un.”

“I asked if when you masturbate you’re also giving yourself a blowjob. I mean, you have mouths in your hands, so it’s a legitimate question that I want to know the answer to. ‘Cause if you are, do you ever finish? Do you know what your own—?”

“Stop talking, un! Why would you even ask something like that?! …un!” he hollered, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole topic.

Amane smirked, pleased with herself that she’d gotten under his skin so quickly. Trying to play coy, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked off into the distance with a blank look, opting not to respond. Deidara eyed his partner incredulously before all he could do was laugh to himself at how ridiculous she was. She was an annoying little brat and she had been since she’d joined Akatsuki nearly five years ago, but he didn’t know what he would have done without her. He’d grown so accustomed to her antics and perverted games that he was lonely when she went on missions without him and missed her teasing. Even now all he could think was that she was adorable and he couldn’t bring himself to stay upset with her. Instead, he thought he’d try playing one of her games to see how she’d react like he knew she had just done to him.

“Oh, I get it, un,” he smirked, his expression turning seductively predatory. “You know, Amane, all you had to do was ask.”

Amane noticed the change in Deidara’s behavior and her interest was piqued. He was doing something unusual. He wasn’t getting frustrated with her like he normally did, so she turned toward him slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Ask what?”

“You were thinking about my body… wondering how it works… weren’t you… un?”

He’d started a slow advance toward her and it was Amane’s turn to blush. The look on his face was nothing she’d expected. It was sultry and hungry and downright… sexy. She’d always found him attractive but she’d decided that she would never allow anything to happen between them. They were coworkers and friends and the likelihood of either of them dying during a mission was too high. She didn’t want to risk the heartache, so instead, she kept him at a distance, playfully teasing him and always longing for more. Now that he was teasing back, she didn’t know what to do. He’d never played along with her games before.

“You’re delusional,” she scoffed, trying to add venom to her voice as she rolled her eyes despite her heart racing in her chest.

He’d finally reached her and loomed over her with an evil grin on his face. The look on hers as she gazed up at him was of unease, embarrassment, confusion. He’d never seen Amane so rattled before and he felt smug that he’d been able to rouse such an expression out of her. It was almost… arousing. Is that why she always teased him? To get  _ that _ kind of reaction out of him?

“I could show you, you know… un.”

Deidara licked his lips, leaning closer into her, his eyes gazing into her soul as if he wanted to devour everything about her. The closer his salivating mouth drew toward hers, the wider her eyes got, and the faster her heart pounded in her chest. He stopped an inch short of kissing her and the two stared at each other, Deidara the hungry wolf and Amane the terrified bunny caught in a corner. The tension hung thick between them and after a moment that seemed to last an eternity to them both, the corner of Deidara’s lips turned up into a grin.

“Gotcha,” he chuckled, standing up straight. “You should see—”

Amane’s heart had stopped cold allowing her just enough time to take a breath before she’d gathered the front of his cloak in a tight fist and pulled him down to his knees. The sudden jerk and the crashing of his lips against hers had cut him off and he was stunned, his cerulean eyes still open and staring at her closed lids in bewilderment.

As her senses slowly returned to her, Amane’s face grew warmer as the epiphany of the reality of her unexpected actions set in for them both. Before she could pull away or use a substitution jutsu to get from under him, Deidara caught her face in a tender embrace while his lips ravaged hers. Amane melted into him with a hum, wrapping her arms around his torso and returned the kiss with glee, drowning in his presence that she’d denied herself for so long. Deidara was so overjoyed that he couldn’t stop himself from tackling her the rest of the way down onto her back, knocking the wind out of her in a surprised moan.

Something animalistic clicked in his psyche and Deidara growled, his body stiffening and hands becoming rougher as they applied more pressure to her cheeks, one hand moving into her hair and tugging with just enough force to make her arch her neck. His lips moved from hers to her neck where he claimed every centimeter of skin that his mouth could reach, kissing, licking, nibbling, sucking while his hands roamed her body, too restless to stay in one place.

“Oi, oi, what do you think you’re doing?” Amane demanded but the force she’d intended to be there was gone and it came out as more of a whining moan of pleasure.

The sound poked at the animal in him and he couldn’t help himself. Deidara sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder and it pulled a yelp out of Amane that made her mind go fuzzy and body tingle. Something about how pitiful she’d sounded had awoken a beast within him that he hadn’t known existed until he realized that he’d taken pleasure in the sight of her cowering beneath his intense gaze when he’d stalked toward her just moments before.

The exchange had ignited something within Amane, as well. She couldn’t help but succumb to Deidara’s dominance. Everything in her had demanded it. She’d been teasing him for so long that she had grown accustomed to always being the victor when she’d frustrated him so much that he would storm off. Maybe that had been part of the reason she’d been able to keep her feelings for him at bay for so long; it felt like the banter between siblings more than the banter of lovers to her. It was only when he towered over her reminding her that he was indeed taller, bigger, and physically stronger than herself that she realized that she’d secretly been wanting him to fight back and prove that he could have easily turned the situation around if he so desired. In that instance, she could no longer deny that he was indeed a man… even if his hair was far longer than her own.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Deidara made quick work of both Amane’s and his own cloaks, throwing his off to the side. Without hesitation, Amane allowed her hands to roam while her eyes were instantly drawn to the stitches going around his left arm as if it had been sewn back on, and then her gaze traveled across his chest to his other arm, wondering if it was the same. Her eyes lingered and her body stood just as frozen. It too, looked like it had been reattached but from just above the elbow to mid-forearm appeared to be a transplant from someone much darker and older than him. She had never seen Deidara in anything other than his Akatsuki cloak so she had no idea what his figure was like. Seeing him now in his sleeveless fishnet shirt, solid black pants, and a tan utility belt that held his weapons and clay pouch, she took in as much of him as she could, unsure of when or if she’d ever get to see him like this again.

In the meantime, Deidara stared at Amane’s full figure just as she was fixated on his. Her curves were complemented by her outfit of choice—a short blue vest that exposed her midriff, black fishnet tights, and a pair of black shorts with gray trim and drawstrings tied in a neat bow just below her navel. It was very simple, but it accentuated her hourglass shape and long legs. When he realized that she was stiff and unmoving, his eyes followed Amane’s gaze, wondering why she’d gone so rigid beneath him. Upon realizing what she was staring at, he became extremely self-conscious and was suddenly filled with regret for having let things get so far. Deidara’s expression contorted into a scowl and he looked away, making a move to get up, but the thought disappeared in an instant as he felt her warm, gentle hands caressing his stitches.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten cold feet all of a sudden?” Amane teased.

His eyes widened and a slight blush formed across his cheeks, his heart thudding hard against his ribcage. “But… you were—.”

“What? Admiring the view?”

“You were? ...un.”

Amane chuckled and tucked his bangs behind his ear. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest as if it was trying to escape. She wondered if it did that often. Her expression softened with melancholy as she asked herself when exactly she’d fallen so head over heels for him and he for her. And the look on his face when he saw where her eyes had wandered to had broken her heart with the hurt and shame screaming from below the surface of his watery eyes.

“I’m sorry, Deidara." Her eyes were tender and hands gentle as they caressed his cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Taking so long to realize, and even longer to tell you that I love you."

Amane drew him into her, her lips tender and gentle against his. Deidara was dumbstruck, but when she pulled away, his gaze met and held hers. 

"What did you just say to me?...un." he demanded, his voice a rasping whisper. 

Amane's cheeks deepened in color and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed and shy. It was hard enough to have just discovered it, herself, let alone to have said it aloud. 

"Shut up…" she grumbled. 

"N-no! Please, un… please… say it again." His heart was aflutter, loud, and thrumming in his chest that it almost drowned everything else out as his cerulean gaze searched hers. 

"I… I love you, Deidara."

Deidara felt his heart swell and a dull ache overtake his body as his temperature skyrocketed. Nothing had ever made him so happy or driven him so crazy before. His lips twitched into a smile for a fraction of a second before he lowered himself over her, his lips meeting hers yet again. Each kiss was sweet but grew more desperate as he surrendered himself to his desire. 

“Curse you, Amane,” he rasped to her neck while his hands greedily roamed her frame, frantic to feel her smooth skin without the barriers of clothing in the way. 

He quickly unzipped her vest and forced it open and growled in frustration to see another layer of fabric keeping him from the object of his carnal desire. To appease him, Amane sat up, forcing her lips onto his while she shed her vest and bra before his annoyance caused him to ruin the items permanently by ripping or cutting them off of her. Within seconds both were stark naked, their clothes strewn haphazardously around the giant bird’s back in their impatience to feel the other’s heat. 

Deidara’s mouth was everywhere, wanting to taste every part of her as if to consume her entirely. His teeth left crimson petals on her neck, shoulders, collarbones, and when he reached her breasts, he suckled the fleshy mounds like an unweaned babe, needy and demanding. All the while, Amane couldn’t hold back her pitiful moans of agonizing carnality, goading him on even more. 

“More, un,” he implored, his greedy hands traveling further downward, his hand mouth leaving a blazing trail of saliva in its wake as he tasted the thin layer of sweat that had formed with her intense heat until his fingers slipped between her folds, slick with her need. “Let me hear more.”

He gently slid his fingers into her and stroked along her inner walls, his eyes fixed on her face to watch her expression contort with her pleasure as he continued to tease her. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved with her uneven, haughty breathing. Seeing him watching her made Amane more self-conscious and she attempted to cover her face in her embarrassment of completely coming undone in front of him, but Deidara’s free hand was quick to grab her wrists to pin them above her head. Deidara purred her name, drawing her eyes to meet his that were so full of wonder and love as he peered into her soul, begging for her to understand his feelings through them. 

Amane’s heart was so full as she stared into his eyes, seeing and hearing everything he couldn’t bring himself to say aloud quite yet, but she knew. She knew that he loved her and it made her so happy she could cry. “Kiss me,” she demanded, and without hesitation, Deidara’s lips met hers, tender and sweet but restrained as his hand mouth found her clitoris and began to suck on it. Amane’s eyes widened, jaw dropped, and back arched and Deidara’s eyes completely clouded over with his libido. His grip on her wrists tightened and held her firmly in place, and his fingers within her moved with a new determination while his hand mouth ravaged her sensitive bean. Amane’s body writhed beneath him, her lungs forgetting how to function properly as her breathing came ragged, shallow, and uneven between feral moans and squeaks of aphrodisia, and her eyes rolled in her skull.

“That’s it, you childish, beautiful, annoying, perfect woman,” Deidara growled. “Cum for me, un.”

Amane came back to herself for a moment, her dual-colored eyes immediately finding Deidara’s now deep blue as he rolled on top of her and plunged himself deep within her warmth, pushing her over the edge with a drawn-out wail of ecstatic euphoria. Deidara felt her powerful release as her inner walls consumed him and a gush of fluid made a mess of his trimmed pubic hair. He couldn't hold back his excitement anymore, and he thrust his hips wildly into hers, desperate to mark her as his and his alone. 

Amane’s voice rang out as Deidara desecrated her. He poured his passion into each thrust, claiming her so thoroughly with the prayer that she’d be ruined for anyone else, and laying himself bare for her in the desperate hope that she would accept him for everything that he was and had to offer, though it wasn’t much. Amane wrapped her arms around his torso, wanting to be closer still-- to be so thoroughly surrounded and filled by him that she didn’t know where she ended and he began. Deidara lifted her into his arms so that she was sitting in his lap, still connected at the hips, and kissed her, his hand cradling the back of her head, and she returned it with equally as much passion, her hips still rocking into his.

Deidara couldn’t find the words to express his ever-growing love and joy as well as his selfish desire to keep her with him always, but it all poured itself into her name, repeated on reverent breaths between destitute kisses. Amane could feel him pulsating within her, close to his limit, and met her hips to his harder and faster, close to climaxing, herself. She cradled his cheek in her hand and locked her gaze with his.

“Together,” she panted.

Deidara nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. “Together, un”

One hand grabbed her hip, pulling her onto him further and reaching deeper into her, and his other hand wrapped securely around her back, holding her close while his mouth traveled to place tender kisses and nibble lovingly at her neck. His length was swaddled in her hot, wet sex, and Amane could feel his tip pressing insistently at her womb with each thrust, each one drawing them closer and closer to their peak. When the coil within Amane’s loins was pulled taut, her hips met his in an urgent frenzy, her breath running ahead of her and walls clenching to pull him even further into her, and Deidara moaned out, pulling her down harder onto him. 

“Amane!” he called as he let loose, painting her womb with a thick layer of his seed and she screamed his name back as her body shook and inner walls tightened around him, milking him dry.

Amane collapsed into Deidara’s arms, overwhelmed by the rush of endorphins and feeling of being completely full and whole and he lay back so that she was resting comfortably on his chest. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead while he caught his breath and smiled. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and she was gently snoring.

“If anyone else ever sees you like this, my little Amane, I’ll kill them, un,” he whispered with a sinister smirk. "How's that for delicate emotions? ...un."

Amane sighed in her sleep, a smile pulling the corners of her lips up, and she tightened her arms around him. Even asleep, she still won. She'd definitely gotten under his skin.


End file.
